Many devices have been proposed for binding sheets of paper, as a means for organizing the sheets of paper. Some conventional paper binding devices require holes punched in the sheets. The punching of holes sometimes removes relevant information. The punched holes also may render the sheets more susceptible to wear and tear.
Many paper binding devices involve complex mechanisms which are time consuming to operate and expensive to manufacture.
There remains a need for binding devices which do not require punched holes, are easy (and quick) to operate, and are cheap to manufacture.